Do you see what I see?
by Mm.Mystery
Summary: Old fashioned and romantic? Check. Fancy Dinner Reservations? Check. Perfect Ring? Check. Speech? Check. Actaully getting to the resturant? Fatal flaw. Densi Rated for language and suggestivity in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Soooo, this just hit me like a lightening bolt. It will become my very first multi- chapter Densi story. I am very excited to follow up Our Moment. (I know I need to finish it, but its just not coming to me.) Here goes… **

It's a rainy Sunday afternoon when he knocks on her door. She opens it, surprised to see him, wet hair, nervous eyes and all. She doesn't know why he is there. They haven't spoken in six moths, since her daughter's birthday. Although she had repaired her relationship with the woman, she couldn't undo the scarring of their past. She had tried, maybe a little too hard, to be her best friend. Kensi had tried as well, but wasn't emotionally ready for, for whatever the hell their relationship was. Seeing the man who her daughter had fallen in love with four years ago shouldn't have been foreign, even if she'd only be reunited with her daughter five years ago. She also knows she has no reason not to welcome him into her home. After all, he was the one who protected her when the past finally caught up to her and her daughter. If it wasn't for the blonde, sun kissed surfer- boy that stood un front of her, she could've been killed. And that would've meant forever being on the side of Kensi's demons. She realized now that she barely knew him. Only that his father was a drunk, his mother weak- willed and cold. His only friend growing up was the neighborhood ruffian, and that he had the patience and stubbornness to break down Kensi Blye's walls. She notices that he is nervous. He hands twitch ever so slightly, revealing that the calmness of his face is an alias for his emotions. He swallows, and speaks.

"Hey." He says softly, and if not a bit weakly, before his voice is drowned out by the sheets of rain pouring down from the dark storm clouds hanging over southern California that day. She doesn't speak, only opens the door widely and gestures for him to come in. He shakes his golden locks, and a small spray of rain water dances through he doorway. He looks like a golden retriever, after running into a pond to get a tennis ball that was overthrown by his owner. _Shaggy_, she thinks, and smiles for the first time in months. He follows her into the house, taking careful note of where everything is. A white carpet extends from the front door, to the rest of the house. Straight back from the door is a wall with cabinet full of English Bone China, from her Grandmother. To the left are the kitchen and garage, and a stairwell leading to bedrooms and the bathroom. To the right a family room and a library. She walked to the left, and into the kitchen, doggy- boy following close behind. She puts on a kettle of tea, and begins to speak.

"Tea?" He sakes his head, and she adds, "It'll calm your nerves." He looks up sharply, surprised that she noticed his small tensions releasers He nods, and she pulls out a second mug. Once the tea is brewed she leads him silently out to the living room. The old couch reminds him of Kensi's, like mother like daughter. He sits in what appears to be an antique rocking chair, as she stretches out casually on the couch. There's something about her body language, that reminds him of a fly trap. It looks normal, but touch it and your potentially dead. She sets the tea on the marble coffee table that they are both facing. He doesn't reach for his mug, but slowly watches the steam rise from it, waiting for he to speak first. And she does.

"Why are you here?" She asked, a hint of coldness in her voice. She obviously wants to get back to the romantic comedy on her screen. A distressed Ryan Reynolds runs through the streets if New York City in the rain on a cell phone, likely trying to get a femme fatale from boarding a plane. Deeks smiles, knowing Kensi's inner- female would love what ever movie it is. He decided dallying would be a waste and pulls out a black ring box, and sets in the table. She opens it and her jaw drops in shock. Inside is a ring, set with one diamond, surrounded by tiny emeralds. Its gorgeous, but sleek enough for Kensi's work.

"I'd like to marry your daughter." He says, although its probably pointless. She's figured that out by now, and after getting over the initial shock of it, she's looking down at the diamond with an arrogantly incredulous smile.

"What makes you think she'll say yes?" She asks, with a smug laugh. It makes Deeks's stomach turn, and a scowl sour his tanned features.

"Because we've been dating 4 years, known each other 8 AND she loves me. Besides, a girl like Kensi is never going to find love outside of NCIS." Deeks says pointedly, but she just rolls her yes and leans back in her chair.

"Kensi will never marry. She 's been telling me that since she was eight years old. I do believe that includes you, Surfer Boy." She says snidely. That really sets Deeks off. This woman who never, ever made the effort to come back into her daughters life thinks she knows everything, but she doesn't. He hated her for the pain and confusion she caused Kensi, and for the arrogant attitude she had with him. He grabs the ring and stands.

"Well, considering she was engaged to a Marine once, I think she's changed her mind. Shows how much you know about her. It doesn't matter whether you approve, anyway. This is just a formality. I'm gone. Out of your hair. You'll just be the world's most cliché mother in law. I hope your happy. And by the way, this tea tastes like vomit." He says abrasively, and leaves the room making his way to the front door. He reaches it, and takes a breath, realizing the wretched woman isn't following him. She's probably going back to her stupid chick flick. Shows how much she cares about her daughter's future, he thinks. he opens the door and feels a blast of cold air as he steps out on to the porch. He closes his eyes, and breathes in the smell of rain and chimney smoke that comforts him. He opens his eyes and sees Kensi, a mixture of wonder, confusion, and enticement on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asks. Deeks realizes that fancy dinner he had planned wasn't going to happen, because it was now or never.

**Soooo? Was it worth it? Good? Bad? Fair? Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry about that, life got in the way. I will finish this story, I can't promise how damned long it will take, though, and for that I apologize. Enjoy this, though!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own NCIS: Los Angeles? Really?**

Kensi was not expecting to see his car in the driveway, but there it is. The cold rain is bouncing off the newly waxed silver paint. She wonders why he would be at her mother's house. She sits in her car outside the house, hands on the wheel, wipers going, gears turning. She sighs, trying not to get worked up. The blue paint on the house reminds her that time is still passing, although the rain impedes the sun's passage across the sky. She unbuckles her seat belt, and steps out of the car. She walks slowly, feeling the stress roll off her back in the rain. She walks past the lush green plants drooping in the rain, and finds the door. Chipping white paint, rusted knob, broken doorbell. She smiles, as she prepares to open it. And then it opens. He steps out, unaware of her presence. He breathes in deeply, and the anger in his face slowly seeps out, like poison in the veins. His hair is still damp, so she knows he hasn't been in there much longer than she's been sitting in the car. His furrowed brow still shows the anger, and the hurt, he had felt minutes earlier. She hopes that he and his mother won't be like Jane Fonda and Jennifer Lopez in _Monster in Law_. His eyes have fluttered open, and he is starring at her, mouth slightly ajar, unsure of what to say, so she does it for him.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, and he pales. He runs his hand through his glistening wet hair.

"I was talking to your mom." He says slowly, as if he is afraid of making a mistake. She cocks her head slightly, confused on what in hell's glory they could be talking about. In answer he grabs her hand, and leads her to his car, where he opens the passenger door for her. She laughs, the rainwater adding a whimsical feel to the entire thing. He runs along to the other side of the car, a carefree grin on his face, with a hint of mischief. When he is in the car, he turns to face her. "I'd better show you what we were talking about." There is a twinkle in his eye that peaks her curiosity.

"So, where might we be going?" She asked, trying to act innocent. He grins, and shakes his head, letting out a loud laugh, as she bats her eyelashes. She frowns slightly when she realizes she won't get anything out of him. He drives them past houses, people, empty streets, and haunted lots. The car winds through a haze of rain, forgotten memories, and chimney smoke. Eventually they come to a cliff above a beach, moss clings to the side, water dripping off it into the sand. She notices the rain has subdued itself into a slight misty drizzle, and steps out of the car. Her instincts tell her that the cove is dangerous, but she ignores them. Deeks wouldn't take her to a place that could harm her. She trusts him, and he trusts her.

"We might be going to the Mission, but are not. We are going to the best beach in California, which says something in this state." He tells her and flashes a classic smart ass grin. She rolls her eyes, but smiles at him. Their eyes linger in each other's for a few moments, and a million emotions travel between them. Happiness, curiosity, trust, excitement, lust, wonder, smugness, and could it be? Love. Its only a few seconds of pure magic, where the world fades away and they are the only ones left, but it's enough. He swivels around abruptly to examine the rusty staircase leading down to the beach. He gives it a quick shake and the heads down, Kensi following behind. He's right, the beach is beautiful. An empty, untouched strip of beige sand stretched out into violent waves. He trips on the last step, and she grabs his jacket's sleeve, resulting in both of them collapsing on the damp sand. They laugh and wrestle around until he is on top of her, looking down into her big, dark eyes. He lowers himself to kiss her, but she stops him with a hand to the chest.

"You have to tell me what you were talking about with my mother before you get a taste of this." She says and licks her lips teasingly. He sighs and rolls over on his back, obviously dismayed.

"Alright, fine. I went there ask her a question." He says ambiguously. She frowns, frustrated by his thin answer. She rolls to her side, to watch him, as he forms a statement. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small black box. Her heart catches in her throat, and she reaches for it. The velvet is damp, but she'd know it anywhere. It's an engagement ring. She bolts upright, shock rocking through her body. She opens the box slowly, no longer wondering why he was so upset. She looks into his eyes, and sees the whole conversation. She looks down at the gorgeous ring in her hands. She thinks of all the work she did to repair her relationship with her mother, and how it could all go to hell if she said yes. Kensi couldn't say no, though. Not to Deeks. Not to the man who had been by her side for eight years, through everything there is to go through. He'd sat through Titanic enough times to have it memorized himself. He'd saved her life over nine dozen times. He'd never failed to make her laugh after a particularly grueling day. Deeks reached over to grasp her hand. "Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?" The tears came after he actually asked. It made the entire thing real. He continued to speak, "I know we've had ups and downs. I know that your mother doesn't like me, for whatever reason. But I also know that we love each other. That neither of us will find someone that will fit us as well as we do. That I can't live with out you in my life. I'm sure we can straighten things out with your mother- no one- not even a Blye, can resist my charm for too long." He adds, with a cheeky grin.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She says with a laugh.

"Is that a yes?" He asks, and she nods, rolling over into his arms. They lay on the beach for few minutes, completely content. He stands, and pulls her up, gesturing to the clear blue ocean, slightly grayed from the weather. It's stunningly beautiful.

"Wow. How come there aren't more people here?" She asks. He shakes his head and laughs.

"They're afraid of the stairs."


End file.
